The Hunting Trip
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Arthur and his Knights go on a hunting trip and Merlin is to come along. Discoveries are made between the two boys and Merlin's secret is discovered. Merlin/Arthur! Rated T for safety! This is a Merlin and Arthur story! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hunting Trip**

**Merlin **

**Welcome to my first Merlin fic. It's romance and pairings are Arthur and Merlin. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-The hunt begins**

Merlin awoke with Gaius over him, shaking him awake."Time to get up," Gaius said, continuing to shake him. Merlin groaned and his blue eyes fluttered open."I'm up," Merlin said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Gaius left an amused expression on his face. Merlin yawned and got up. He quickly dressed and went into the main part of the house. He sat at the table and quickly at the porridge that Gaius had made.

"Shouldn't you be with, Arthur?" Gaius said, smiling. Merlin choked on his food."Damn," Merlin sat and jumped up. Merlin smiled at Gaius before hurrying out the door. Gaius grinned and grinned as he headed to Arthur's. Even though the Prince usually had an insult ready for Merlin, he enjoyed his company. He considered Arthur a friend. He thought about Arthur as he hurried to his chambers.

Merlin came to a skidding halt outside Arthur's chambers and went in. Arthur's head whipped around as the door opened and he frowned. "Don't you knock?" Arthur drawled, lying on his pillows. Merlin gave a cheeky grin, which lit up his face, and shrugged. Arthur rolled his eyes but found his stomach fluttering, which had been happening a lot lately when Merlin was around, as Merlin smiled. Arthur threw his sheet back and got up. While Merlin was behind the curtain, Arthur quickly stripped his pants and got into a fresh pair.

Merlin came back around the curtain and slowed. Arthur had his back to Merlin and he had no shirt on. Arthur was slightly tanned and Merlin could see the muscles in his back as he moved his arms as he pulled on a clean shirt. Merlin felt himself flush and quickly looked at the ground. "Merlin, I need you to get my clothes and do the laundry, clean my boots and shine my armour. We are going hunting this afternoon," Arthur said, sitting down at his table.

Merlin quickly got his breakfast and began making his bed."Hunting," Merlin mused, shaking his head. He never really found the joy in hunting. "Yes, so I need my armour and hunting gear ready by lunch," Arthur said. "Of course," Merlin nodded. By the time Arthur had finished his breakfast; Merlin had made the bed and gathered the laundry.

Merlin was making his way to the door when Arthur called him."Don't forget, lunch time," Arthur said. "O and, Merlin. _Don't _be late,""Am I ever late?" Merlin teased with a cheeky grin. He ducked out of the room and Arthur couldn't suppress the smile that graced his lips. He chuckled slightly and finished his breakfast.

Merlin knocked on Gwen's door and she opened. She smiled. "What can I do for you, Merlin?" Gwen asked, leaning against the door. Merlin held up the dirty clothes and smiled sheepishly."Would you mind?" Merlin asked."Of course, I'd do anything for you," Gwen said and then blushed. "Not anything, I wouldn't-you know what I mean,"

Merlin chuckled. "I know what you meant, Gwen," Merlin chuckled. Gwen blushed. "Thanks," Gwen said. She took the clothes from Merlin and he grinned. Merlin hurried to gather Arthur's armour and boots. He took them back to his house. In his room Merlin shut the door. Making sure Gaius wasn't around Merlin looked at the armour. His blues turned gold as he stared at the armour.

The rag rose into the air and begun scrubbing Arthur's armour. Shoe brushes began to polish Arthur's boots and rags cleaned everything. Merlin grinned and sank down onto his bed. He loved his magic. Although he wished he could just tell everyone, but that would result in his death. In no time Arthur's gear was cleaned and ready to use.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and everything resumed to be still. His eyes turned back to their usual blue and Merlin grinned.

Gathering up everything he headed to Arthur's chambers. Without knocking Merlin went in. Arthur was there, dressing into his riding clothes, shirtless. Arthur whipped around and rolled his eyes. Merlin's mouth fell open as he gazed at Arthur's chest.

His stomach fluttered as he saw this, which had been happening lately around Arthur. Arthur began pulling on his shirt which snapped Merlin out of his gazing."Have you got my stuff?" Arthur asked, turning around. Merlin nodded and stepped forward. He began dressing him. Arthur felt himself heating up as Merlin brushed his body while dressing him. He cleared his throat and tried to clear his head. _What the hell is the matter me? _Arthur scolded himself.

"All done, sire," Merlin said, standing back and smirking at his own work. "Finally," Arthur drawled and gathered his sword. They had already eaten. "Have you got the food for supplies?" Arthur asked, facing Merlin again. Merlin's eyes darted from side to side."Err," Merlin said, shuffling guilty."Be quick," Arthur drawled, hiding his amusement. "Meet me down by the stables."

Merlin quickly dashed out of the door and headed to the kitchen to grab some supplies. He hurried to the stables. Arthur was waiting, along with several other knights. Once which include Knight Jonathan which Merlin disliked. Rolling his eyes he headed to Arthur.

"Finally, Merlin. Sometimes I don't know what's in your head," Arthur said, taking the bag from Merlin and shaking his head.

_You, _Merlin thought and froze. _Where the hell did that come from? _"Merlin? Really what is in your head?" Arthur asked. Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see all the knights mounted on their horses. Merlin quickly scrambled to his horse. Struggling to get up Arthur rolled his eyes. Grabbing Merlin he hoisted him up and Merlin swung his leg over.

Arthur grinned at how cute Merlin looked when he smiled when he was firmly on his horse. They took off from the castle and headed out into the woods. Merlin dragged behind, watching Arthur leading. Merlin took the chance to look around. He was quite happy looking at how beautiful his surroundings were while the others looked for rabbits and foxes.

"Merlin, must you drag behind," came Arthur's voice from the front. Merlin grinned and looked to Arthur. This caused Arthur's heart to beat faster at Merlin's grin."You know me, sire," Merlin said with a cheeky grin. Arthur did know Merlin and he faced the front, hiding his smile. They continued to ride on. As the sun began to lower they came into a large clearing. They could hear a stream that was just beyond the trees.

"Well set up camp here," Arthur declared and dismounted from his horse gracefully. Merlin shook his head, in awe of his graceful dismount. The other knights dismounted gracefully too. Arthur turned to see Merlin dismounting. His foot got caught and Merlin fell on to his ass. He huffed as the horse whinnied."Think that's funny?" Merlin asked the horse and Arthur watched Merlin in amusement. He liked Merlin's clumsy and whacky manner.

Arthur turned and secured his horse. Everyone else followed his lead.

Merlin tied his horse up and grabbed his belongings of the saddle. The knights all began pitching their tents up. Of course, Merlin was only a manservant so he did not have one. Arthur looked over at Merlin and saw him unclasping his bag. He pulled off a blanket and laid it down. Merlin sat down, kicked out his face and lent against the tree, grinning and looking around.

Arthur watched Merlin. He liked his big ears and his grin. It suited Merlin's personality well and it's what Arthur liked about him. He watched Merlin watch the knights in a amusement as they set up camp.

Merlin chuckled as he watched the knights. All of a sudden something knocked the wind out of him. Merlin looked up and saw Jonathan looking at him with a smug smile.

"You, set this tent up for the prince and I," Jonathan said smugly.

'Sure," Merlin grimaced and got up. Moving to where the others had set up their tent Merlin began.

"No, not here. There," Jonathan directed in a sickly sweet tone. Merlin groaned and started again at the Knights order. Finally, after setting up three times, Merlin was allowed to leave.

Mumbling under his breath he want and sat back down by his tree. Arthur was talking to one the Knights known as Mark and Merlin watched. He narrowed his eyes as Jonathan appeared.

"I hate hunting trips," Merlin said to his horse and it snorted in response.

_Hey, what did you think? This is my first Merlin story and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!_


	2. Chapter 2 The hunt is on

Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter! I don't own Merlin, sadly!! Thanks for the reviews and reading!

**Chapter 2- The hunt is on**

Merlin had lit the fire for the Knights and they were laughing and joking around the fire, drinking and eating. Merlin created his own fire by his tree and ate his dinner alone. He was not allowed to eat dinner with the other Knights. No, that would be unspeakable. Not that Merlin minded. Some of the Knights got on his nerves.

He grinned as he watched Arthur throw his head back in laughter, the fire making his blonde hair stand out from the rest of the knights. Merlin grinned and took a bite of his dinner. Finishing up he got thirsty. He walked past the fire and the Knights and into the forest to the creek. Arthur looked up as Merlin went past and got up too.

"I'll get us some water," Arthur said.

"No, sire. Let your manservant do it," Jonathan said, chuckling.

"I will. But I need to tell him to first. He's not a mind reader," Arthur said in his pompous voice and they laughed at Jonathan. The Knight nodded, slightly embarrassed.

Arthur walked down to the river and slowed his pace. Merlin had taken his shirt off as he splashed water on his face and drank. Merlin wasn't as scrawny as Arthur once thought. He had a damn fine looking body. He wasn't buff like the Knights, but he still had some muscle. Merlin stood up, grinning and Arthur got a better view. He was lean, slightly muscular. He could see his snail trail beginning just below his belly button.

_Wow, Merlin looks good, really good, _Arthur thought. He felt his body tingling and shook his head. Merlin, oblivious to Arthur's presence pulled his shirt back on.

"You would make an awe full watchmen," Arthur drawled, leaning against the tree. Merlin whipped around and smile sheepishly.

"Lucky I'm just a manservant then," Merlin teased.

"And a horrible one at that," Arthur said, a smile tugging his lips. Merlin just grinned. It was something Arthur said to him everyday. If he didn't it wouldn't be Arthur.

"The Knights are thirsty," Arthur said, coming closer to Merlin. The moon was bright and lit the forest brightly.

"Are they?" Merlin mused. They just stared at each other. Arthur had the sudden urge to drag Merlin closer and kiss those red lips and- _What? _Arthur mind screamed.

"We'll go get some," Arthur said, pushing the thoughts from his head.

"Right," Merlin said, it suddenly dawning him of what Arthur wanted him to do.

"Idiot," Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes.

Once Merlin had the water they hurried back to the camp. Merlin dropped the water in front of them and went over to his tree. Tired from the days ride her huddled under his blanket and gently fell asleep. From the fire, Arthur watched as Merlin drifted off to sleep.

Merlin groaned as something poked him.

"Get up, we re wasting daylight," Arthur voice interrupted Merlin's dream and what a dream it had been.

"I'm up, I'm up," Merlin muttered. Arthur had an amused grin on his face. Merlin's hair was all tousled and his short had ridden up.

"We leave soon to hunt," Arthur said and walked back towards the Knights.

Quickly eating an apple, Merlin was ready when the Knights were. They gathered their gear and began the walk through the trees. Merlin stayed back, knowing he would just get in the way. They had been walking for a while and Merlin was starting to get bored. He swung the axe he was carrying around, listening to the whooshing sound it made as he spun it.

"Would you stop that," Jonathan said, irritated. Merlin rolled his eyes but stopped. He fell behind a bit so he didn't crowd. Merlin kept walking but then suddenly ran into something. It turned out to be a someone. Arthur. Going red, Merlin muttered his apologies and stepped back. Arthur suddenly missed Merlin being so close. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Merlin, you are the worst hunter ever," Arthur said, through gritted teeth.

Merlin grinned sheepishly. Suddenly he stooped. It was a deer. Merlin watched as Arthur tensed. Slowly he grabbed his bow and arrow. Everyone stood still and stopped breathing. Arthur drew back the bow. Aiming the arrow he released it. The arrowed hissed through the air and hit the deer. It struggled but eventually fell to the ground.

Merlin grinned and everyone cheered Arthur. Suddenly something hit Merlin. He liked the prince. No, he was in love with the prince. Eyes wide, he stared blankly at the deer that was now dead. He had knew all along, but just didn't admit to himself. Well he had clearly had now and didn't know what to do.

"Impressed," Arthur said, slapping Merlin's shoulder. Merlin stumbled by the sudden impact.

"Err, yeah. That was...," Merlin stuttered.

Arthur looked at Merlin with a confused look.

"You OK?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked to him and suddenly grinned. His spark in his eye was back.

"Never been better," Merlin said, honestly.

"OK," Arthur said slowly, not really sure that Merlin was OK. "Go help Mark bring the deer back."

Merlin nodded and headed to Mark who was already binding the deer's feet together. Arthur watched, confused as Merlin began to help and shook his head. Jonathan tapped his shoulder and jerked his head. They continued on with their hunting as Merlin and Mark headed back to camp.

Merlin grunted as they finally dropped the heavy deer. Exhausted, Merlin wiped his brow. He had be grinning, thinking to himself about his newest felling for Arthur.

"You OK, Merlin?" Mark asked, slapping Merlin on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good," Merlin said and the smiled at Mark. "Thanks for the help. It would of taken forever to get it back here." That was a lie. It would have taken less time than it had taken both him and Mark together if he had been able to use magic.

"Not a problem. Your a good kid. Arthur is lucky to have you as a manservant," Mark said sincerely.

"Thank you," Merlin said, not used to getting praises.

"Come on and help me cut the deer up," Mark said, pulling out a knife.

"Don't you want to continue to hunt?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"Nah. Come on," Mark said and Merlin grabbed another knife.

The knights retuned just as Mark and Merlin were finishing up. They were laughing loudly and the sound made Arthur feel oddly jealous. Shaking his head they brought over a pig that had caught.

"Well done, sire," Merlin said as they dropped by him and Mark, smiling his smile.

"Have you finished cutting up the deer?" Arthur asked, looking between them both.

"Yes, sire," Mark said, holding up the bloody knife. Arthur nodded. Merlin took the knife from Mark.

"I'll go clean this up," Merlin said and headed off to the creek.

"You're very lucky. Merlin cares alot about you," Mark said, with a grin. Arthur stared after Merlin's retreating form.

"Yes, I am," Arthur said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Down at the river Merlin grinned as he washed the hunting knifes. He was in love with Arthur. All he could do was picture his perfect lips against Arthur's- _What am I thinking? Arthur would never go after me._

Feeling slightly down he continued to wash the knifes. Done, he headed back to the camp.

He lit the fire and began to cook the deer while the Knights sat around, drinking and talking. Mark and Arthur offered to help Merlin and he took it. He tingled all over when he accidentally touched Arthur's hand. Little did Merlin know that Arthur was feeling the same thing.

Dinner finally cooked and the greedy knights dove in. Merlin many to get away with some burnt pieces and one good piece, even if it was small. Taking harbor by his own little fire he munched away.

Finishing he heard the knights laughing loudly and grinned when he heard Arthur laughing. Sinking back against the tree Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. His eyes napped open as heard someone approaching. It was Mark. Merlin grinned as Mark sat down.

"Hey, what's happening over here?" Mark asked, a teasing grin on his face.

"I'm afraid not much," Merlin chuckled.

Merlin began to question Mark about being a Knight in which Mark happily explained.

Arthur looked around and noticed that Mark was missing. His head snapped over to where Merlin was sleeping. His eyes narrowed as he saw Mark and Merlin laughing. Jealously surged though him.

_Wait I'm jealous? _Arthur thought. Then it struck him. He was jealous of Mark, talking to Merlin. He liked Merlin. Not liked but loved Merlin.

His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"Alright , sire?" Jonathan asked, noticing the change in Arthur. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes," Arthur said and cleared his throat. "Fine."

Arthur went to bed, his head swimming with thoughts. He was in love with Merlin. _Now what the hell do I do about it? _Arthur thought and rolled on his side, turning his back on Jonathan who was snoring slightly.

_Hey guys! What did you think of chapter two? Yay nay? Tell me!_


	3. Chapter 3 Caught

**Hey! So this is the final chapter and I hope you have enjoyed it so far!**

**Chapter 3- Caught**

Arthur woke up with Jonathan snoring loudly. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and groaned inwardly. He had just been woken from a fabulous dream. Merlin was kissing Arthur lightly on the lips before drawing him closer, hungrily. His hands rubbed the young princes hard chest, under his shirt. Merlin lips began assaulting Arthur's neck as his hands drifted downwards- another snore from Jonathan tore Arthur from his thoughts. Shifting Arthur groaned as he saw the bulge in his pants. Silently he quickly snuck from the tent and headed to the river.

As he splashed water on his face Arthur took a deep breath. Wiping his face he looked around. Frowning he saw the red shirt of Merlin. Coming closer he saw Merlin sitting crossed legged on the ground, a hand held out in front of him and his eyes glowing gold. Hovering on front of him was a large stick, twirling and spinning in the air.

Arthur's mouth fell open. Merlin was doing magic. He was as a sorcerer. His manservant was doing magic. Merlin hadn't noticed Arthur yet and was having fun. His smile lighted his whole face. Arthur couldn't help but notices how obvious it was. All the times Merlin had used magic to save his life. The light ball that aided Arthur and the storm that had appeared out of nowhere, he knew it had been Merlin.

If Merlin used magic than surely it was not all bad. Merlin was the kindest person he had ever met.

Silently moving closer to Merlin, Arthur leant against the tree. He had decided that he didn't care that Merlin knew magic, it had saved him life. He would not turn him over to the guards.

"Having fun?" Arthur drawled, a smirk on his face. Merlin spun around, mouth open. The stick fell, hitting Merlin on the head.

"Ouch," Merlin cried, rubbing his head and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. This snapped Merlin back to Arthur. He had gone awfully pale and looked as if he had stopped breathing.

"I'm not going to give you to my father," Arthur assured Merlin. The thought of Uther doing something to Merlin tugged painfully on Arthur's heart.

"I'm doing magic, aren't you afraid?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Should I be?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"NO! I would never hurt you or anybody else," Merlin cried and Arthur smiled.

"I know you wouldn't. After all you have saved my life a few times," Arthur said. Merlin clumsily got his feet and ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly at Arthur.

"Figured it out, huh?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Arthur said. He paused. "Are you powerful?"

"Gaius says I am. I've been able to do this since birth which is apparently rare," Merlin said, looking off into the distance as if remembering something. Arthur came closer.

"You've been lying to me this whole time?" Arthur said, sounding hurt. Merlin's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to! The amount of times I have almost told you," Merlin rambled on. "I made a promise. I couldn't tell you."

"It's OK. I understand," Arthur said, stopping in front of Merlin. Merlin looked up, a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"You're not mad?" Merlin asked.

"Of course not, you idiot," Arthur said and his leaned forward, crushing his lips against Merlin's. Merlin's eyes went wide with surprise but quickly closed and he kissed Arthur back. Pushing Merlin back against a nearby tree he pressed himself closer.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and parted his lips. Arthur's tongue slid against Merlin's. Arthur's hands slid down Merlin's chest and settled on his hips, his thumb stroking the skin. Merlin moaned in Arthur's mouth. Needing breath Arthur pulled away and rested his forehead against Merlin's. Both were panting heavily. Merlin played with the bottom of Arthur's hair.

"Took your time," Merlin breathed, teasing. Arthur scowled at him.

"Not my fault," Arthur said. "I'm surprised you figured it out. I was beginning to think you didn't have a brain."

"Ha ha, you really funny, Arthur," Merlin said, rolling his eyes. Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's again, affectively shutting him up.

He gently pulled away.

"They'll be waking up soon," Arthur said. Merlin's hand detangled themselves from Arthur's hair and ran down his body. He brushed the fabric of his pants and grinned. Arthur moaned slightly.

"You may need a while," Merlin teased. Arthur grinned back.

"Maybe you could do something about that," Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear and gently bit his ear. Merlin groaned.

Arthur and Merlin walked back into camp, Merlin grinning. Arthur tried to keep a straight face but seeing Merlin smile made him smile also.

"Alright, lets get packing and head back," Arthur said loudly. The Knights nodded and Merlin hurried to his tree. He quickly packed up his things, quicker than he thought possible, and was ready before the knights.

Mounting their horses they rose off. Arthur glanced at Merlin when he past.

"You know, I've suddenly begun to like hunting," Merlin laughed, a sparkle in his eyes. Arthur grinned.

Arthur was in his chambers, waiting. They had gotten back from their hunt and Gaius had needed Merlin's help immediately. Darkness had now fallen over the kingdom and Arthur was waiting for Merlin. It late and Arthur begun to worry. Suddenly his door open and Merlin came in.

"You forgot to knock," Arthur said, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Want me to go back and try again?" Merlin asked, teasing. Arthur pulled Merlin towards him and crushed his lips to Merlin's.

"Don't you dare," Arthur growled against his lips.

Their tongues danced together and Merlin pulled Arthur's shirt off. Arthur took Merlin's off and pushed him on to the bed. He kissed Merlin's neck, causing him to moan and run his hands up and down Arthur's chiseled chest. Arthur crushed his lips back against Merlin's, his hands running down his boy and settling on his hips, his hands dipping lower.

Merlin and Arthur laid, exhausted on Arthur's large bed, tangled together in the sheets.

"I love you, Merlin," Arthur said sleepily, but still meaning it.

"I love you too," Merlin said and gently kissed his lips.

The laid together, until dawns breaking rays, asleep in each others arms finally. Merlin had one thought be fore drifting to sleep. He should go hunting more often.

_Hey guys! What did you think? Love it, hate it? Let me know! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it._


End file.
